The monster within
by OmegaShiron
Summary: Sasuke's in a monster imprison camp with some OC's and new characters.


**Prologue:**

_What does it mean to be strong?_

_What does it mean to be wise?_

_What does it mean to be brave?_

_What does it mean to be a hero?_

"You really think it's that easy to find out? _Baka!"_

I'm inside my room, laying down in my waste and the girl with pink hair I call Sakura is looking at me. Her eyes are glaring, kind of like a Tsundere. It's interesting to find her here and she's not cleaning, almost comical. She looks at the magazine I was reading. It was a dirty mag I borrowed from Kiba. I never meant to look at it, but today felt different. I would've tried to hide it, but she discovered me and it's not like she didn't know I wasn't a pervert.

"Sasuke...what is this?" She asked.

"Some dirty magazine I borrowed from Kiba." I responded truthfully.

"This isn't aloud..."

"But this is my room. You always decide what I should do with my room."

"Well it's not like I'm forcing things on you that's bad. I mean c'mon...if you really wanted to look at nude girls..."

She didn't finished her sentence because she bit her tongue.

"_Force..._that's the key word. You're _forcing _me to do stuff I don't want to do."

She looks at me, feeling a little hurt. I wanted to apologize, but like I said, today is different. I didn't apologize and a hurtful look planted on her face.

"Do you want me to go?" She said.

"Do whatever you want..." I replied, sitting up from my mess.

"I just want you to stop telling me what to do...actually I want everyone to stop telling me what to do." I said.

"Is it because of what you're labled as?" she painfully forces out.

"Yea..."

"You don't have to worry about that!"

She grabs my hand, shaking from I don't know what, but I couldn't allow it. I pull my hand back and my sleeves roll up on it's own. On my wrist is the label that the government placed on me. It's a beautiful tribal tattoo and if it wasn't for it's messed up purpose. It's actually nice and suits me, but this tattoo is a warning to all those near me. 'I am a danger to society'. I rolled my sleeve up.

"Did you see it?" I asked.

"Yea..." Sakura mumbled, looking at my sleeve.

"Can you stop trying to look at it?"

…

there was a long pause and I walked to my door, opening it.

"I think it's time for you to go."

She panics and tries to deny looking at it.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't control myself!"

She spoke.

"I just couldn't..."

She spoke again, but this time a bit shaky.

"Sakura..." I said.

"I need you to go...I'm not in the mood of talking and I need to pack up. They're sending me away...to some hospital..."

She stands up, but she doesn't move as if saying she won't go, but I grab her hand forcefully and she tries to fight me.

"Hmph!" she moaned.

"Go Sakura!" I said rudely and push her out the door.

She's standing outside my room and my door is still open as I look at her. I grab her hand before she could run away crying.

"Sakura..." I said.

She looked at me, on the verge of tears. I have to cut this tie or she won't let go...she can't hold on to me...I'm labeled 'uncontrollable' by the government. I bring her close, but this is a false embrace. I just want her to hear something she would remember forever.

"Forget about me..." I whispered.

I then shove her out the door and close it. I could hear her footsteps echoing down the stairs, but it sounded robotic. I slide against my door, clenching my jet black hair. I didn't want to say that and as the tears roll down my cheeks. I felt alone. I packed my bags and head to the airport to go to this mental school.

I arrived at the school. It's quite impressive considering it's a school for only five students. I haven't met the rest, but I thought maybe I could find them later. I walk inside the sliding door, impressed. This school is actually well funded. I guess the government spends extra more money to keep it's monsters in a pretty cage.

"Watch out!" I hear a female voice behind me.

"Eh?" I look and I could see a small girl holding a large bread.

She's desperately trying to run from someone a lot bigger than her. She would've crashed into me if I hadn't noticed it beforehand. I simply dodged and watch her tumble on the floor. The big bread broken in half and the older person rubbing her head in grief.

"Tsubiyoko Yui...I thought I told you to keep still." The older woman said.

"Sorry..." she said, munching on the bread.

The old woman isn't actually old, but the girl being young. She looks to be at least in junior high while the girl being my age. I watch the both of them in complete bordom and walks to the main desk.

"What should you say..." The older woman said.

The little girl looks up to me, holding the two pieces of bread in her hand. She offers me the other half with a carefree smile. "Sorry..."

The older woman sighs and I nod my head, grabbing the bread and walking away. She looks at me and grunts out of nowhere.

"Excuse me...what are _you _supposed to say?" she said, looking at me.

"Oh yea..." I noticed. I then look at the little girl.

"It's okay..."

"Uhm, no!" the blonde old lady said.

"Aren't you supposed to say thank you?" she told me. I look at the little girl once again, sighing.

"She can be a real bother to you, right?" I told her, despite knowing it will piss her off.

"Mmhmm~" the little girl said, munching on her bread.

I leave before the old witch could say another word. I walk pass the corridors and into the main office where the principal. I could only wonder what principal would want this kind of job. It's basically like a warden watching over inmates.

I could only wonder...

**If you like this and want it to continue. R&R.**


End file.
